warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Appledash/Archive 5
Charart Could I make you a Charart? Snowfern Snow!00:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Here he is....comments? Present Of you leave, I will die of loneliness . . . well, I madeth you a present . . --[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 00:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) WHY!? No Icestorm. I won't. I won't I won't! My classmate died last night in a car wreck. I'm so emotional right now. HawkeyRawr! LOL 23:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I said I wasn't staying. Sorry. It's not as big of a deal as the car accident. I don't care right now. HawkeyRawr! LOL 01:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi Icestorm, we haven't talked in a while! How are you? But look, I know you're dissapointed that Hawkfire and Echomist aren't here anymore, but it's not like they're dead. I don't know what happened to Echomist, but Hawkfire comes on occasionally, she's still on warriors wiki characters, and she's on the Feather clans, which I know that you are a part of. So please don't be too sad anymore.--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:47, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes; enough is enough. It's a website. Let Hawk alone, and others, too. If people leave, you say a nice good-bye and then don't trouble them further. So please stop with Hawk, Echo, and others I could mention. To the message you left on my user page, I haven't seen Eu for a while, but I will ask him when I see him. And you shade on a white cat just as you would shade on any-colored cat, so, yes, the shading would be gray. --Bramble-sama 02:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) It's alright. But before you act, take a walk in their shoes for a moment. It helps you see how they feel. --Bramble-sama 02:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... I'm sorry but you don't have to make me an example of Mothflight. I already did it. BlackyOMG 2010 IS ON IT'S WAY! 02:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm doing pretty good. My mouth is killing me, I got my braces tightened not long ago and there is this wire that is driving me insane! It's really hard to get wax on it too. I bit my tongue when I was at the movies last Saturday, and it still hurts. And I have an olser (is that how you spell it?) So, besides all that I'm doing fine. And I know how it feels to have a slow computer :)--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:29, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template LOL, I just put it in. It's in the template section, Template: Delete--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 12:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) No. This wiki is the absolute last thing on my mind right now. *sighs* HawkeyRawr! LOL 13:55, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: In Bluestar's Prophecy. He gained it from Tigerpaw(star) in a training session. --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 22:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Tweak Week was when all the PCA members went through and "tweaked" any images that had problems that hadn't been noticed when they were approved. Bramble says we're probally going to have another one soon. --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 22:40, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm going through tough times....please just let me be. Look I seriously don't care! I can edit or leave the wiki, or whatever but I don't really care and no offense, if you left the wiki, I would see you on feathers, WCW, WKW, etc. I wouldnt be all that sad. Leave me alone please, unless there's something important to say. HawkeyRawr! LOL 22:38, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I yelled. It's just that you seemed like all you cared about was, "OH HAWKEY, STAY ON THE WIKI OMG PLEASE STAY IM CRYING. I WILL CRY MORE IF YOU LEAVE! TELL ECHO NOT TO LEAVE! OMG WAAAA!!" It made me REAL frustrated. But okay. HawkeyRawr! LOL 22:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC)